


ShowerTime

by GoldenFeathers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sibling Incest, both are too pussyshit to say anything so they end up in situations like this, dogs as plot devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenFeathers/pseuds/GoldenFeathers
Summary: Papyrus seems to have had a very long day. Sans tries to help.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	ShowerTime

Sans sat against the side of the couch, munching on a bag of chips for dinner, his head supported by one arm. he'd planned on staying up until Pap got home from Undyne's to read him his bedtime story, but it was getting late enough that even he was considering packing it in. or just passing out on the couch. he was just drifting off when the door slammed open, rattling the frame. Papyrus stood for a moment in the doorway, glaring forward. 

he was also completely caked in… well… practically everything that could be found in the underground.

"uh…" Sans started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A WORD!" Papyrus shouted in his indoor voice. he raised a boot to take a step inside, making a squelching sound as it unstuck from the porch. he hesitated midair with a pained expression, clearly contemplating the damage it would do to the carpet.  
Sans took mercy, turning his soul blue and levitating him inside. he got up and closed the door behind him. Papyrus crossed his arms, dripping… uhh… onto the carpet.

"um…" Sans attempted.  
"YOU KNOW, REALLY I'VE HAD QUITE A LONG DAY SO I APPRECIATE YOUR HELP BUT I WOULD REALLY REALLY LIKE TO GO TO BED NOW THANK YOU." Papyrus huffed out in one breath. Sans chuckled.  
"you really wanna get… uh… all that on your bedsheets?"  
"NO, BUT AT THIS POINT IT'S AN ACCEPTABLE LOSS SO PLEASE PUT ME DOWN."  
"Pap even i don't want all that on our floors. i'll put you down in the bathroom so you can wash up." he started up the stairs, trailing Pap after him like a balloon.  
"I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE. FOR REASONS THAT ARE VERY REASONABLE AND IN NO WAY EMBARRASSING TOWARDS MYSELF WHATSOEVER."  
"pfft, okay weirdo. you're taking a shower Pap." he sniffed. "yeesh, what is even on you? is that dog hair mixed in between the mud and the… is that batter?"  
"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" They'd made it up the stairs at that point, and Papyrus made a half-hearted attempt to reach out and grab a doorway on the way by, but then saw his own hand and settled for crossing his arms again, pouting. Sans opened the door and floated him in, about to close the door. then he stopped, studying Pap's face.  
"Papyrus…"  
"...YES SANS?"  
"you… ARE going to shower, right?"  
"...YES."  
"...Papyrus." Sans opened the door all the way again. he narrowed his eyes. Pap's outfit seemed… off…  
"...I…"  
"are you going to jump out the window and then climb in through your own window and just go to bed?" Papyrus avoided eye contact.  
"...NO?" Sans loomed in the doorway, crossing his arms. Papyrus glanced at the window once, then used his own magic to snap Sans's hold on his soul and made a mad scramble for the window. Sans jumped in surprise, then tackled him. they wrestled for a minute on the bathroom floor, bickering lightly. finally, Sans got the upper hand and weighed both of them down with blue. he panted for a moment, realizing both of them and the whole bathroom were now covered in gunk.  
"great, now i need a shower too. why're you so against bathing right now anyways? you love being clean."

There was a conspicuous yap.

Papyrus was sweating. 

"...Papyrus…"  
"...YES SANS?"  
"Pap, toby isn't… uh…"  
"STUCK TO THE INSIDE OF MY RIBCAGE AND HE WON'T GET OUT AND IT KIND OF HURTS AND I THINK HE WANTS TO STAY THERE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?"  
"...yeah, that."  
"HE UM. HE IS."  
"..."

Sans got up and lifted Pap into the shower before he could react, managing to get his shoes off in the process. Pap's bare feet skid in the gunk on the tile and he was sitting on the floor of the shower before he could get a word out. Sans grinned and turned on the water.  
"have fun with that! lemme know if you need more soap!" Papyrus grabbed him by the front of the shirt and yanked him into the shower. Sans deadpanned as he grinned triumphantly.  
"YOU SAID YOU NEEDED A SHOWER ANYWAY."  
Sans sighed, and then started stripping.  
"WAIT WAIT WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Papyrus asked, aghast.  
"well im not gonna shower with my clothes on!! besides, we don't even have anything, and AND, you've seen me naked before!!!"  
"WELL I MEAN YEAH BUT, YOU, YOU CAN'T JUST START DISROBING WITHOUT ANY WARNING!!! HONESTLY, WHERE IS YOUR SENSE OF DECENCY?"  
"usually left around break time at my first job, why?" Sans flashed a cheeky grin, then dropped his pants. Papyrus yelped and shielded his eyes, blushing. then he peeked, then dropped them.  
"Oh yeah that's right."  
"yEAH I TOLD YOU, WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING!!! wait, did you forget?!"  
"IT'S JUST INDECENT, THAT'S ALL! IT'S THE PRINCIPAL OF THE THING!"  
"that didn't stop you that one time at grillby's, when you thought i wasn't coming home fast enough, so you walked in wearing nothing but a ha-"  
"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Sans bent over and helped him up, then tugged at his scarf.  
"dude this thing is really nasty."  
"OH WOULD YOU STOP? IM NOT GETTING UNDRESSED! I NEVER TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES IN THE SHOWER!"  
"yeah, about that, uh, why?"  
"IT'S JUST EASIER THAT WAY!"  
"ok well you gotta this time or im never gonna be able to help you with your doggone problem."  
"UGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH, SAAAAAAAANSSS"  
"hehehehehehehehehe"  
Papyrus threw his head back dramatically, then took his scarf off, then his shirt. then he dropped his pants.  
"oh, uh, wow you really just went for it huh- holy shit."  
"IS IT BAD?? I DON'T WANT TO LOOK. JUST TELL IF IT'S BAD. IS IT???" Sans stuck a finger in Pap's ribcage and drew a long, sticky line of… something… out.  
"Papyrus… at some point you're gonna have to tell me just what happened to you today."  
"NOPE."  
"what if i buy you a milkshake?" Sans said, setting in with a brush and a bar of soap.  
"NOPE."  
"two milkshakes?"  
"NOPE?"  
"all the milkshakes you could ever want?" Papyrus chuckled, relaxing a bit as some of the gunk coating his bones and joints came away.  
"You already do that, Sans." Sans chuckled softly.  
"yeah, i guess i do." 

then they both screamed as a huge chunk of nonsense fell out of Papyrus's ribcage. it hit the floor and lay there.

"IS… IS IT… ALIVE???"  
"i dunno, but either way that's gotta be a huge weight off your chest."  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP SANS!!!"  
"hehehehehehehehe"

Sans bent down and prodded the mass. he looked back up at Papyrus and shrugged. it suddenly bolted upright onto it's feet and started barking! Sans lept backwards, spreading his arms out protectively over Papyrus's shins. Pap screamed and waved at it with the brush, accidentally boping Sans on the head.  
"ow"  
"SORR-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" The dog sprinted towards them, shaking gunk off itself and yapping, running over Sans and between Pap's legs. Papyrus danced in place, yelling, and slipped on the dropped bar of soap, landing on top of Sans. the dog jumped out the window.

"ow"  
"Owie…"  
Sans leaned his head back and lay there. Papyrus was panting.  
"welp. dog's out."  
"Hooray."  
"..."  
"Sans?"  
"yeah?"  
"I think I hurt my ankle…"  
"uh oh, lemme see…" Sans tried to shift, and realized he was basically spooning Pap.  
"uh"  
he tried to find somewhere, anywhere to put his hands, suddenly having to scream at his internal monologue to not pop a boner.  
"Sans?" Papyrus turned his head towards him, rivulets of water running down his face and back. his eyes were turned down slightly in exhaustion, and he was looking at Sans with curiosity and complete trust. Sans could only stare.  
"uh"  
"Oh, you can't move can you?" Papyrus yawned. "Today has really tuckered me out, nyeh-heh-heh…" Sans felt his whole entire heart melt.  
"heh, that's okay Pap. let's finish washing up and then go to bed, yeah?" Papyrus just nodded drowsily. it seemed having a dog stuck to him for a large part of the day had worn him… down to the bone. Sans chuckled to himself as he found the soap and brush again, wrapping his arms around Papy and cleaning him while holding him upright. at a certain point, Pap rested his head back against Sans, in the crook of his neck and leaning against his face. Sans couldn’t help but think that’s where it belonged. Sans washed his neck and face with a combination of hands and wash cloth, only occasionally and with an appropriate amount of guilt, stroking his jawbone or his zygomatic arches for non-cleaning purposes. being skeletons, he didn't have trouble reaching around or through Pap to scrub himself, being considerably less careful or gentle.  
he levitated Pap carefully, then stood and turned off the water. Pap seemed to be either asleep, or close enough to it that it didn't matter. he unconsciously shifted into a kind of half-fetal position, almost like an invisible set of arms were carefully holding him bridal-style. Sans was distracted for a moment, fondly watching him, looking at his relaxed, peaceful face. then he snapped out of it, grabbing two towels and gently patting Pap dry and roughly running it over himself. he looked at the mess of the bathroom, made a face, and then dropped the towels on top of it. maybe the dampness from the towels would stop all of it from caking to the floor and walls… and ceiling…  
Sans carefully guided Pap to his room, pulling back the blanket and sheet before setting him down in it, pulling the sheets up to mid chest, where Pap prefered it. he fondly ran a hand over his forehead, then bent down and planted a kiss there.  
"night Papy."  
"Sans…?" Pap asked sleepily.  
"yeah bro?" Papyrus yawned and stretched out an arm.  
"Stay…?" Sans couldn't help but blush slightly.  
"ok" he climbed into bed, resolutely not thinking about how they were both still naked. Papyrus hugged him close, pressing a drowsy kiss to his temple as soon as his head was on the pillow.  
"Love you…" Papyrus murmured. Sans's soul did a little flip flop and he hugged Pap closer.  
"love you too Papy" Papyrus made a little sound and smiled a bit in his sleep. Sans couldn't help but feel like some kind of hero, making him smile like that. he nuzzled in close, intertwining their legs and breathing Pap's smell in deep.

"love you so much…"

**Author's Note:**

> idk


End file.
